1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the electrical arts and to the transport of Ethernet data. More particularly, this invention relates to methods and apparatus for enabling transport of Ethernet data over a serial digital interface transport service.
2. Description of Related Art
Networks for transporting Ethernet data are known in office and business environments for communicating digital data. Such networks are termed local area networks (LAN) because Ethernet data may transmitted only over short distances, typically less than one kilometer. Data transport over longer distances and in particular between LAN's is accomplished using long distance communications means such as a link to a wide area network (WAN).
The exchange of video content among distant parties prompted the creation of a means to transport digitized video over considerable distances using a network with a Serial Digital Interface (SDI). Digital video signals are therefore typically transmitted over the SDI transport according to one or more SDI standards.
SDI signals are self-synchronizing, typically using 8 bit or 10 bit data words and a data rate of 270 Mbit/sec. Blocks of data words transmitted according to the SDI standard are referred to as frames. An SDI frame includes an active video region and inactive ancillary spaces including a horizontal (HANC) space.
Some offices have both an Ethernet LAN and a link to an SDI network. These offices would benefit from a method and means for transmitting Ethernet data over the SDI link. However, traditional SDI links will not transport Ethernet data signals.